The Way I Love You
by can'tspeak
Summary: Bella wasn't ready to move back just yet. But life wasn't that easy. Edward will just have to learn to live with her. There might be rape/sexual assualt in the story with a little bit of humour. OOC/Usual pairings/AU. R&R please. All Human. RE-WRITE *Title Changed*
1. Prologue

_Far beneath the ship, the world is mourning.  
They don't realize, he's alive.  
No one understands, but Major Tom sees.  
Now the light commands  
this is my home, I'm coming home."  
Earth below us,  
drifting, falling.  
Floating weightless  
coming home_

Major Tom – Shiny Toy Guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

I sat in my room, looking out the window. At first, I was just looking out the window. Then I realized what I was really trying to do. Memorize my backyard and everything in it. I was trying not to think about _that night_ when it all fell apart because nothing could be done now. It was too late. And then my parents had to go and announce that we will be moving back to Beverly Hills, USA.

I didn't know what to say to them so I nodded and walked away. I mean, there was nothing to say except that I didn't want to move back but it was too late to say that now. That place, it knows too much. Too many of my secrets are hidden there and I have a feeling that they are no longer mine to share or keep. He would have made sure of that. We moved to London, England when I was ten and my brother, Emmett was twelve. Now I am seventeen and seven years have passed since I have even thought about home. My mother always says that life goes on but somehow I always found myself stuck in my childhood.

I heard a sudden knock at my door but I didn't reply. I heard the door open and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother enter my room. From her distressed expression, I could tell that she knew I wasn't ready just yet to move back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, not great, could do better," I replied. I wasn't sure why we were having this conversation in the first place. It wasn't like if I told her I didn't want to move back she would listen to me. My parents had made their decision and I had to go along with it. What I didn't understand was why we were moving back? Why now, after all this time?

If I didn't stop thinking, I was going to go crazy and I certainly didn't want that.

"Mom, why are we moving back? I thought you knew how I felt and you always said that I should distance myself from him and now this? What am I supposed to do now?" I asked. Mom winced. She didn't need the reminder and neither did I. It was done and over with. There was nothing she or I could do about it. He hated me even and I could feel it even though I was more or less 3,000 miles away from him.

"Sweetheart, you knew we were going to move back someday. I think you are old enough to decide what's best for you. I just want you to be happy and after what happened here… you can't be happy. You are not happy. I think it's time we moved back. I just came here to tell you that your father and I have a dinner party to attend; we'll be late coming home. Don't stay up too late," Mom said. She kissed my forehead and left for yet another dinner party.

Did I mention that my family was filthy rich? Seriously, we lived in a house the size of Oxford University, no kidding. It was made mostly of glass, so anyone walking back would have been able to look in had we not had a security guard and a huge driveway leading up to the house. There were two big wrought iron gates at the front of the property, as well. We had a swimming pool and a basketball court and a soccer field and that was only limited to the backyard. My own room was gigantic, so was my closet and so was my bathroom, which was connected to my closet. My room was twice the size of my bathroom and closet put together so space was never an issue. I mean, I needed it what with the five bookshelves I have. I like to read, a lot.

The closet, I didn't care about. I wasn't a big fan of fashion or shopping and such. I didn't think I had updated my wardrobe in almost a year. Who cares about fashion? I had much bigger things to worry about. Even if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to see him, I still didn't want to move back. I did not like moving. I didn't like change. It was horrible and it required adjusting to a new environment, which I was bad at.

"Ugh," I groaned. I walked over to my table and sat down, pulling out my diary from the top drawer.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know, I haven't written in a really long time but I had nothing to say before. But now I do. Tonight, my parents decided that we will be moving back home. _

_Yay! _

_Not! _

_I don't think it's the best idea and even if I did, I still didn't want to pack up all my stuff and move again. But the truth is I am scared of getting hurt again. How many times can a person lose their one true love before life becomes unbearable? I think once was quite enough. I don't want to live through it again. And I know that he hates me as much as I love him. He was my best friend. I say _was_ because he no longer is and now that title belongs to someone else. _

_Every night, I am haunted by his emerald green eyes, looking at me with so much pain and sadness and betrayal. I betrayed him and he hates me for it. After all, I am the one who caused him pain. I don't understand. My parents know how I feel and yet they still want us to go back there. I couldn't live without him and now that I have learned how to do it, we have to go back. All I hope is that he can find it in his heart to forgive me. _

With that last thought, I shut the diary and put it back in the drawer. What I wanted more than anything was to be free again. I felt weighed down my guilt and I didn't want it anymore. I guess a fresh start_ was _needed. I don't know why, but lately I just went along with whatever everyone else said. I wasn't a follower, but I didn't feel like doing anything. I was a little messed up, is all. It was almost time for dinner, so I went looking for my brother. He had to be somewhere in this big house.

-:-

**AN: This is the edited/re-written version. I personally think that it's so much better than the previous version because I have grown so much as a writer. **


	2. No Way To Reach Me

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in  
We smile for the casual closure capturing  
There goes the downpour  
There goes my fare thee well  
There's really no way to reach me  
'Cause I'm already gone  
There's so many words that we can say  
Spoken upon long-distance melody  
This is my hello  
This is my goodness  
There's really no way to reach me  
'Cause I'm already gone  
Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again  
Straighten this whole thing out  
Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy  
But this is the distance  
And this is my gameface_

Vienna – The Fray

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

I looked everywhere for Emmett. I looked in the hallway, I looked in his room, I even searched the backyard but I couldn't find him anywhere. Something like ice wrapped itself around my heart. We lived in a really big house, and I understood that there was a lot of space between each room. That meant that I was alone most of the time. But where could Emmett go? He had promised he would never leave me alone in this big house. I would go crazy if I was left alone in the house. Although, I think that Emmett wouldn't be outside, it was raining, as it does in London 363 days out of the year and Emmett hated the rain. At least when he wasn't in his car or in the house where he was safe from the rain.

I decided to go into the living room because that was the last place to check before I officially accepted that Emmett left me alone in the house. When I was right around the corner, I heard a noise in the living room and I rushed in to see a guy in a black hoodie, standing in the middle of the room.

"Emmett!" I yelled in frustration. I looked everywhere for him and here he was dressed like a cat burglar for some reason.

He turned around to look at me.

"Oh, hey Bells," he said, giving me his dimpled smile.

"Don't you 'Hey, Bells' me."

"What happened? What did I do now?" Emmett asked. He hung his head. He was upset, like I had accused him of not being a good brother. That could never happen. Emmett was the best brother any girl could ever ask for.

"It's nothing, I just thought that you left to go somewhere and left me alone in the house," I said. I sighed and sat down on the couch. The fire was burning in the fireplace and I could smell the burning wood. I didn't remember if we had a fireplace in our house back home. I didn't remember anything about our house back home. It was all blurry.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know I would never leave you alone," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know. So what were you doing before I came in here and yelled at you for no apparent reason?" I asked. I lay down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, which was also made of glass. I could see the rain beating against it.

"Oh, nothing, I was just cleaning."

I blinked a couple of time and turned to stare at him. After a while he looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You were doing what?" I asked with a laugh.

"Cleaning," Emmett said like it was most natural thing in the world. Well, I guess it was but not for him. So I did what felt natural to me. I laughed out loud and after a while Emmett joined in. He sat down on the floor with his back against the couch.

"No, seriously," Emmett said.

"What bought on this unusual happening? Is the world coming to an end?" I asked, turning my head to look at the falling rain again.

"Um…Mom and Dad told me to clean up everything if I want to take it back with me," Emmett said.

"Oh," I said. What else was there to say? I didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was all I could think about despite the fact that I didn't want to think about it. I had no control over my life and I hated that more than anything. Anyone could make me do anything and I would just follow like the fool I was.

"Bella, you need to forget about it. Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I am around, I promise," Emmett said in his serious brother voice. I hated that voice. It meant that I couldn't take care myself. Worse, it reminded me of the things I didn't want to think about. I know that if I was left alone, I would be swallowed up by memories.

So I sighed and turned to look at Emmett, who was now looking at me. I gave him my best smile.

"Let's just order a pizza and enjoy our last night in London," I said.

"Uh…"

"What now?" I asked. I tried not to sound frustrated. I didn't like being angry with him.

"I was actually hoping that we could go and get the pizza," Emmett said in a small voice.

"Sure," I said. I was happy to be getting a chance to get out of the house. I was tired of being locked up inside anyway. I felt like the walls were moving in on me and I couldn't do anything to stop them but stand there and wait for my imminent death.

"Great, we'll take my car," Emmett said jumping up. He walked out of the room and I sat up on the couch. I looked around the living room. I had spent seven years in this house; that's half my life and tomorrow, it would be all gone. I will have to start anew again. Make new friends; live in a new—sort of—house. Yes, London didn't have good memories but neither did Beverly Hills.

"Bells, are you coming?" Emmett asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and nodded. I turned off the lights as I walked out of the living room.

I drove a Mini Copper and Emmett drove a jeep. The only reason we took his car whenever we went somewhere together was because he thought he would get stuck in my car. I mean, seriously it wasn't that small but my brother was that big. I was afraid that he would break my car if he got stuck in it.

I slammed the front door shut behind me and followed Emmett to his car. The rain had stopped but mist was still falling out of the sky. I hadn't bothered to lock the house because even if someone decided to rob us, I didn't care. I didn't have anything to lose. I got in the car with Emmett and we drove off. As I looked out the window and watched London pass by, I wasn't sure if I was going to miss it or not. I didn't have any friends at school; everyone thought that I was a freak; something that I might have helped them realize.

But I wasn't a freak; it's just that I couldn't find it in myself the power to get close to people, period. Of course, that entitled me 'as the freak who never talked to anyone'. I was okay with it. I mean, I didn't care.

Emmett shook my arm and I turned my head to look at him, a little befuddled. But happy for the intrusion, I didn't want my thoughts to lead me anywhere I didn't feel safe or protected.

"What do you want to listen to?" Emmett asked, playing with the radio.

"Are you asking me this because you care or because I am your little sister?" I asked.

"The second one but if you want to listen to something, go ahead," Emmett said. I smiled.

"I'm good, just don't choose anything too loud," I said. But before he could choose a radio station I put on my favourite one. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me but I shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. My favourite song started playing and I started singing along with it.

When we finally got to the pizza place, I looked around the parking lot for any familiar car from school. There were none, so I got out. I followed Emmett to the store and stopped at the door. We came here often so we had a usual table where we liked to sit but there was already someone sitting there. A girl with long blonde hair falling down her back in gentle waves, looking like she had walked off a movie set and an equally hot blonde guy sat next to her. He had a medium build, unlike my brother who looked like a wrestler. But he was a total softy at heart and that's what I loved about him. Unfortunately, right now he was in big trouble.

"Emmett, you know what, I don't feel like going in there and eating. Let's just get it to go," I said. I feigned tiredness and it wasn't that hard. With all the emotional baggage I carried, I was always tired.

"Aw, Bellie, it's good to eat out once in a while but I guess, if you really want to go home than we can get it to go," Emmett said.

"Great and anyways, our table is already taken," I said, pointing through the window. Emmett looked like I had caught him red-handed, which I had. He should have told me that he had invited them. I was so not prepared to do this right now.

"Yeah, about that, since it's our last night I thought I'll call Rose and Jazz to spend it with us," Emmett explained. I could tell that he didn't want to leave Rose or even tell her about the move.

"I know, I just…it's just that…I don't know, I don't think I can tell Jazz about this. He is my only best friend besides you and Mom," I said. I was sad; I wasn't going to hide it. I wasn't completely sure whether Jasper would be glad that I was leaving. I'm sure even he must be tired of all the emotional baggage I carried around. But then again, he was my best friend and I had never told him about anything. I didn't tell him why we moved to London or why I never talked to anyone but him. I could never let him in and that got to him. Yet, I think he understood to some extent but who knew. I still called him my best friend and whenever I needed to talk to someone in the middle of the night, he was the first person I called.

Jasper was in college, just like Rosalie and Emmett, so he didn't go to school with me and even though I was happy about that, sometimes I wished that he did, just so I would have someone to talk to. I got really lonely sometimes.

"If you want, I can do all the talking," Emmett said pulling me out of my train of thought. I seemed to get lost in it so often.

I nodded and sighed.

The doorbell jingled when Emmett pushed open the door, announcing our arrival. Jasper and Rosalie looked up from their table and came over to us. Rosalie walked straight towards Emmett and they started making out. Those two were shameless; they didn't care where they were or who was around them. They just went at it like horny teenagers. Plus, I think they were violating the health code or something. Usually, I stopped them but tonight, I just let them go at it. It was their last night together.

"Hey, Bella, how you doin'? Jasper asked. I stifled a laugh. Whenever he said that, he sounded like Joey from Friends because that was Joey's catchphrase.

Even though Jasper was my best friend, I hated that whenever I was upset he tried to cheer me up by using lame pick-up lines. Like the ones he used on the girls he dated for about a week and then dumped them. I don't exactly blame him; he didn't have a very good experience with the girl he thought he loved.

In my life, ignorance is bliss. As long as I don't pay too much attention to anything or anyone, I am fine.

"Jasper, stop, I am not in the mood for your fake flirting," I said. I walked over to our table and sat down. Jasper followed after me.

"Why do always think it is fake flirting? Can't I flirt with you because I like you?" Jasper asked. I opened my mouth to tell Jasper to not even go there. I had loved my old best friend and he hated me now. I couldn't lose Jasper for the same reason. And even if Jasper loved me, I didn't think that I could return that feeling. But before I could get that out, Rosalie spoke up.

"Stay away from her, you're lucky she wants to be you friend and you should be happy with what you're getting."

"Welcome back. I think you two violated a health code there," I said. Rose and Emmett sat down across from Jasper and I.

"There are no health codes when you're in love," Emmett said giving Rose a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you have the same attitude when we are kicked out of here," Jazz said. I threw him a smile. Rose ignored that comment and instead turned to me. She asked me why I was looking so sad and I turned to look at Emmett unsure if we were going to tell them before or after we ate. I thought that we should just get it over with; you know do it quickly like a Band-Aid.

"Um…listen, we have something to tell you guys. It's going to be hard, believe me I know but you have to listen and remember that we don't have any choice," Emmett said but he was only looking at Rose. It must be so hard for him. He really truly loved Rosalie.

"Just do it quickly, the longer you take to say it the more it's going to hurt," I said, frustrated. I didn't like this whole 'we don't have a choice' talk. I know that we don't have a choice; I don't want to parade it in front of everyone. If I had a choice I would rather stay here with Rosalie and Jasper than move next in next to _him. _

Emmett turned to look at me with anger. He wanted to do it slowly but I was having none of that. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him beat around the bush. I'd already gone over it once and I wasn't about to go over it again. It was happening.

"Jazz, Rose, we're moving back to Beverly Hills," I said looking at both of them. They just stared at me with wide eyes.

"See what've done? They've gone into shock," Emmett said. He patted Rose's cheek to bring her back to life. I saw realization slowly dawn on Jasper's face.

"What?" Jasper yelled. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at our table and I blushed under all the attention.

"Would you calm down? Yelling is not going to get us anywhere. The decision's been made and apparently there is nothing we can do now except move back. We leave tomorrow morning, our things are already packed," Emmett said. Rose—who always held perfect composure—looked like she was about to burst out crying. I reached across the table and placed my hand over hers. I knew how she felt. I also had to leave behind the love of my life once.

"How come you didn't say anything before?" Jasper asked.

"We didn't know anything before. Our mother packed up everything and she told us this tonight," I said. It was so unfair of our parents to just spring this on us out of the blue. I thought that we were finally moving past everything that had happened. Didn't they realize what it meant for Emmett and me to leave behind Rosalie and Jasper? I tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before any one of them saw.

I guess until now I had thought that it was just a bad dream and it would go away but it wouldn't. I will have to live next to live him and pretend that everything was okay when everything was not okay. This isn't right. Rosalie came and sat down next to me and Jasper took Rose's vacated seat beside Emmett. Rose put her hand on my arm.

"Let's just order and try to enjoy our last night together," Jasper said, being the voice of reason as always.

So we ordered and waited for our pizza. We talked about everything except the elephant in the room. No one wanted to think about what would happen after we left. What would happen to Rose's and Emmett's relationsip? I looked out the window and saw a girl waiting for the bus across the street. The streets were dark and cold and wet and from what I could tell the girl looked scared. She was huddled in the corner, pulling her coat around herself. I was immediately transported to that night a year ago.

**Flashback **

_It was cold outside and I was waiting for the bus to come. My car was in the shop and my parents were busy at work and Emmett was at school. I looked up and down the street. There was no soul to be seen. I decided to just walk home rather than to wait for the bus in the cold. Home wasn't that far anyway. _

_So I started walking and as I was walking I looked around. The street was completely deserted, not even a car drove by. I told myself to relax and that was when I heard it. _

_Someone was calling my name. I started walking faster but the voice grew louder; it was coming closer. I turned the corner and just as I was about to pull out the pepper spray someone pushed me against the wall. I turned around, ready to kick my assailant. _

_It turned out to be my boyfriend, Leo. I sighed in relief. _

"_Leo, you scared me. I thought you were busy. What are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_Oh, you know I thought you would be alone coming home from school and my friends and I thought to give you some company," Leo said. He was standing close enough to me that I could smell the alcohol on him. He was drunk yet again. _

"_You and your friends?" I questioned. _

_He smiled and pointed down an alley where four guys stood, hidden from the street. I didn't know what this was but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I started to push him away but he grabbed my arm and dragged me roughly into the alley. _

_I was yelling hysterically but it was all to no avail. There was no one on the streets to hear me. _

_Leo and his friends were the only ones there and they…_

**End of flashback**

"Bella? Bella?" Jasper yelled in my ear. He was sitting beside me again.

"What happened? Who died?" I asked, coming out of my reverie.

"No one died. Why do you always think someone died?" Jasper asked. The pizza had arrived and Jasper took out a slice and put it in his mouth. I shook my head and looked out the window. The bus had arrived and the girl had gotten on it. No one should have a fate like mine.

I turned back to the happy chatter of the group. After we were done eating, we left for our respective homes. Emmett made Rose and Jasper promise that they will come and see us off to Beverly Hills.

* * *

My phone rang early the next morning and I groaned. There was a crick in my neck and I had not slept very well the previous night. I had nightmares. I put a pillow over my head, hoping that if I ignored it the phone would shut up. Why would someone be calling me so early in the morning?

I sat up in bed.

Oh, god, we were moving back today. I reached across my bed and picked up my phone, looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"I've decided," Jasper said. He sounded distracted like he was doing something else while he was talking to me. I looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to nine. He usually wasn't even up this early. Oh, this was a bad sign.

"Jasper, if this is about Shelby, then I would like to say that you can do so much better than her," I said.

"What? No, this isn't about Shelby. I've decided to move back with you guys. Well, you know me and Rose," Jasper said, like he was not talking about moving to another country.

"Jasper, don't be absurd. I don't want you to uproot your life," I said.

"Rose and I decided that we wouldn't have a very good life without you and Emmett, so we are coming along," Jasper said. I couldn't believe that I was talking to Jasper the voice of reason. What was wrong with him?

"But this is your home," I said.

"This is your home too. If you can move back than so can we. I'll see you later, I still have to pack," Jasper said. Before I could protest, he had already hung up. I shook my head and threw my phone down on my bed. There wasn't anything I could do to convince Rose and Jasper when they had made up their minds.

I threw away the blanket and got out of bed. Since I was up, might as well get ready for my journey to the center of hell.


	3. Betrayal

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

So Sick – Ne-Yo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**EPOV**

It was a perfectly nice summer evening. The sun was about to set and from my window, I could see the sky turn a beautiful rainbow of colours. From my room, I could also see the beach and I watched the water burn a magnificent gold colour as it caught the dying rays of the sun. I was sitting in my room, listening to my IPod at full volume, doing my best to block out the rest of the world. I was tired and school was starting in one week and as always, I was trying out for the basketball team. I didn't even know why I even bothered. I was the entire team anyway; they didn't stand a chance to win without me and the coach knew that. But it was required and so I had to do it. They were rules and apparently they had to be followed.

Even though it should have been impossible for me to hear anything with my earphones in, I still heard it. My sister's scream travelled up three sets of stairs and into my room. It wasn't her horrific scream either; the one that said that something bad had happened to someone. No, it was her excited scream. They scream she screams when there's a new designer line coming out or there's a sale at Victoria's Secret or something. She was excited no doubt.

I assumed that it was one of those occasions. But boy was I ever wrong.

I decided to go downstairs and check out the damage for myself. And also to make sure that she will not be buying me anything from _this totally awesome fall line_ by some designer I had never heard of.

Alice, my sister, is hyper active 24/7, like an energizer bunny. She was only 4'10 but if she got angry she had the ability to take out the entire US army. You know right after she made them new camouflage. She is really annoying sometimes but I still loved her. Alice was my sister and my best friend, since my _real _best friend decided to pull one over me and move to London, England.

When I got downstairs, my mother and Alice were chatting excitedly in the living room. God, I hoped my grandmother wasn't coming over to stay with us. She was like the older version of Alice because when she had been young, she was exactly like Alice. When Grandma was around, it was shopping time every day, all day. It was brutal.

"Please, tell me you guys are not planning another shopping trip, already. You guys just finished your fall shopping," I said. I had to come up with a good excuse of why I couldn't go with them. I was tired so my voice came out weak.

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart, you sound sick. Are you alright?" Mom asked. She came over to me and put her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. My mother had a heart-shaped face, and soft caramel colored hair. She was small and slender. She was also strong for someone her size. (AN: the descriptions for Esme is taken directly from twilight to get it right, please do not sue.)

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I said. I sat down on the couch and Mom sat down beside me.

"We are not planning another shopping trip," Alice pointed out. Alice reached over and put her hand on my arm. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I know something that will make you jump up and down with excitement," Alice said bouncing on the couch. I highly doubted that but I still asked her what it was.

"What?" I asked, impatiently. I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing. She was giving me a headache and I was not in a mood to be getting any exciting news. I was not in an excited mood and whatever she told me was not going to affect me.

"They're coming back," Alice sang. She started to bounce again and I shot her a glare.

"Who's coming back?" I asked in an acidic voice. Even though I knew to answer to that I still asked her the question because I was hoping that somehow it wouldn't be true. No, not hoping, praying that it wouldn't be true. I didn't want it. Not after seven years.

"The Swan's," Alice yelled in my ear. She was expecting me to be happy about it and my serious face made her grimace. She should have known better than to think that I was going to be happy about _her _moving back here.

"Honey, what's wrong, aren't you happy? I thought Bella was your best friend," Esme said. I winced at her name. Esme sat down next to me and looked at me intently. Her green eyes were full of worry.

"Was," I said. "She was my best friend until she decided that I didn't matter to her and she left with her family to go live in London."

I was angry and there was no hiding it. If _Bella_ thought that she could barge back in here and expect everything to be the same, she was in for a surprise. I wasn't forgiving her so easily, if at all. What she did was unforgivable. I trusted her more than anyone. I loved her more than anyone and she left me. I ground my teeth together at the thought of her.

Esme sighed. "Edward, you know she didn't have a choice. She was ten years old. You're being unreasonable."

"You make her sound so helpless. I think we all know that when Bella wants something, she gets it because she is extremely stubborn. Then why did she leave, huh? Why did she leave when she promised that she will stay with me for as long as I want?" I asked. I stood up in anger.

"Edward, you can't stay mad at her forever," Alice protested.

"I've had enough of this," I said. I went upstairs to my room, no longer wanting to talk about Bella. Obviously, my mother and sister were taking her side in this. Why didn't anyone see my side of the story? Bella got to leave and have a new start while I had to stay here.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door shut and walked straight to my CD player. I turned it on and turned the volume to full to block out everything. I didn't need the reminders. I went to lie down on the bed and hoped that her memories wouldn't come back but it was too late. They were here and they were persistent.

I remembered Bella and me lying down in our adjoining backyards and looking up at the starry sky.

I remembered Bella reading a book to me because she knew that I would never do it on my own.

I remembered us trying to bake a cake and making a mess in my kitchen and Esme making us clean it all up.

I got up from my bed and looked around the room. It wasn't exactly messy but there clothes lying here and there. There was a big glass wall and right across from it was my 'music centre' as I liked to call it. It was a wall with rows and rows of CD's and my extremely expensive CD player. I didn't like anyone coming in here. It bothered me when my things weren't in the places I had left them.

But my attention immediately went back to the glass wall. It gave me a clear view into _her _room. It was right across from my room and when we were kids and couldn't fall asleep, we used to get out our writing pads and talk to each other that way. It used to be so much fun and we used to stay up half the night just talking and writing.

Despite myself, I smiled.

My phone started ringing and startled, I dropped the remote for the CD player that I was holding in my hand. I reached over to grab my phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby," a chirpy, babyish voice answered.

"Tanya, don't you have a family dinner to attend?" I asked. I sighed. Sometimes, it was really hard to understand what Tanya wanted. I didn't want to talk to her right now because I was busy thinking about Bella. It bothered me that whenever I thought about Bella, I wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just wanted to ask you if you were free and wanted to hang out. The basketball team is going to be at our usual hangout," Tanya said. I looked into the other room again.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," I said and hung up. Of course I didn't want to go and hangout with the team but I was not going to stay home and sulk. Bella wasn't going to leave my head anytime soon, so there was no point in stopping my life for her.

I grabbed my jacket and left the house banging the door shut behind me. I didn't bother telling Esme where I was going or when I will be back. I think she understood somewhat that I needed some time away from the house. And the only place I really ever went to was to hang out with the team.

I stopped to admire my silver Volvo; it had personality.

When I got to the hangout, which was really a beach surrounded by the forest, I felt something hard collide against me. It was Tanya and she was clearly drunk. I could smell the alcohol on her. But like always, I didn't say a word, she was my girlfriend and my only way to not think about Bella.

Tanya was beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair, and a slight figure. A total made for cheerleader body. But the truth remained that I was using her as an outlet for my pent up frustration. And she was nothing compared to Bella. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella would look like now. Tanya placed her mouth against mine and I kissed her back, roughly I might add. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I could _taste_ the alcohol. God only knew how drunk she got this time.

I felt guilt course through my body. I was not guilty because I was using Tanya; it was _her _face that popped up in my mind that made me feel guilty. I didn't know what made me feel guilty, so I just kept on kissing my girlfriend. After all, she deserved my full attention.

After my little make out session with Tanya, I just hung out with my friends. I mean that was why I was here. We were having fun shooting hoops when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and checked the caller id.

"Hello," I said breathing hard.

"Edward," Alice shrieked and I held the phone away from my ear. She was very upset about something.

"What now?" I asked, sighing. How come I was the only one who made the mistakes? I sat down on a bench and watched the guys play.

"You were supposed to be home like ten minutes ago. Dad will be here in half an hour. When he finds out that you are missing family dinner again, I am not standing up for you," Alice said. Alice always said the same thing but she always stood up for me. It's for sister's are for.

"Alice, clam down, I'll be home in fifteen minutes," I said. I hung up the phone and got in my car without saying goodbye to anyone. That's how my life was nowadays, I didn't bother to tell anyone where I was going or when I will be back. I just did what I wanted to.

I got home just before my father did. My Dad, Carlisle, was a senior doctor at the Beverly Hills hospital. The nurses there had a hard time concentrating on their work with him around. They all thought he was good looking enough to be a model. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was Friday night, the night of our 'family dinner'. Everyone was so busy in my family that we had to schedule a family dinner.

"How is everyone tonight?" My father asked when he walked into the living room. He sat down next to Mom on the couch. Mom, Alice and I were sitting there lounging.

"Great," I said sarcastically, eyeing Alice because she was so excited. I knew what was coming. I ground my teeth together and looked at the TV.

"The Swans are moving back," Alice said, bouncing up and down _again. _I shot her a glare which she pretended she didn't notice.

"That's great," Carlisle said, throwing me a cautious look. You would have thought that I was bipolar or something.

"Edward, how do you feel about that?"

"Great, like I said before, no need to worry. I'm your son not a science project," I said in anger. Huh, maybe I was bipolar because I was getting angry again. I didn't need this 'how do you feel about this or that' treatment. So I just got up, told my family I wasn't hungry and went upstairs to my room.

I lay down on my bed, but I knew that sleep wouldn't come tonight and I didn't want to think about what or rather who was coming tomorrow.


	4. The Trip

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Thinking of You – Katy Perry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**BPOV **

It was one hour after Jasper had called me this morning and despite my protests, Rosalie and Jasper were still coming along with us. I tried to stop them. I didn't want them uprooting their lives for me. But since Rosalie was adamant not to let Emmett move away Jazz and Rose were coming along. Considering all the stuff they'd packed, I think they were planning to move with us from the moment Emmett and I told them that we were moving.

The one good thing was that I wouldn't feel completely alone at home.

"All abroad," my father said, "then let's gets this ship on sail."

"Dad," I said shaking my head, "no, you're not a pirate and nor will you ever be. Pirates don't exist, remember?"

My Dad's Charlie and I love him and everything but sometimes, like now, I wasn't so sure that we were actually related. Yet, I was more like him than I was like my mother. Charlie had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was starting to go bald, you could tell.

I looked like him because well, I have dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. I am not the cheerleader type but according to Mom, I'm beautiful. I think I'm plain. How can dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin be beautiful? Please, I didn't even have an athletic body. That didn't mean that I was fat or anything. I was as thin as well…Rosalie and she looked like a supermodel.

My Mom's Renee. _She _is beautiful, she had short dark hair and blue eyes and she looks a lot like me. But like I said, she's beautiful and also my best friend. I can tell her anything and expect her to give me some advice. Well, not right now, because we weren't on speaking terms. I was still mad at her for the whole moving thing. I don't think Emmett was mad anymore because he was getting to bring his girlfriend along. I mean, I was happy that Jasper was coming along and he was my best friend but I couldn't let go of my former best friend. The one who, no doubt, hated me.

"Oh, come on Bells, you don't know what goes on at sea. Maybe there are pirates out there," Emmett said from behind me. Emmett was big and had eyes like Mom's but not quite. His eyes were a deep turquoise colour. Apparently that's one of the things Rose noticed when she first saw him, the second being his body. And she told me this, I mean ewww. He's my brother.

That pretty much sums up my family, and Rose and Jazz are a part of it too, now. Rosalie and Jasper lost their parents when they were young, and according to their will Rose and Jasper had to go live with a relative until they were eighteen. Since that was a year ago, they are now allowed to do whatever they want with their parent's money. And they've decided to move to the USA with us. They have a house in Beverly Hills' and they will be living there. Rosalie wasn't willing to leave without her BMW convertible, so she was having it shipped there and as for Jasper, well, he'll be buying a new car. He's really looking forward to that.

Good thing Dad owns a private jet so we didn't have to worry about getting plane ticket. I placed my bag on my seat. Our plane was huge; it had a big bathroom and an entertainment center. So we can shower while we're in the air and also keep ourselves entertained too. It had big comfy chairs that you could relax into and never want to get up from. And it had two cabins, one for the kids and one for the parents.

"Yeah, and hey, I've never met Santa Claus but I'm sure that he's out there too," I said to Emmett. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"So what did you aunt say when you told her you guys were moving back?" I asked Jasper. I took my seat and Jasper sat down beside me.

"Oh nothing, she said we were old enough to make our own decisions and that she was happy for us. Oh and also that she wants us to come visit her, when we have time," Jasper said, laying his head back against the seat. He shifted around a little, getting confortable and closed his eyes.

"I still think it's a horrible idea," I said, making myself clear.

"No offense, but shut up. You thought we were actually going to let you guys leave us behind and move back? No way, you guys are like a second family to us," Rosalie said. She sat beside Emmett, who was sitting across from me.

"And you are always welcome to stay with us," Renee said, going into the parents' cabin. But she didn't slide the door shut which meant that she didn't trust Rose and Emmett to be alone, even when Jazz and I were in the same cabin as them.

I sighed, closed my eyes and lay my head against the seat, immediately falling asleep.

_I dreamt that I was in a beautiful place and there was fog everywhere. It was like heaven. There were flowers everywhere and I figured that I was in a meadow. That wasn't what caught my attention though, there was someone there with me. Someone was with me in this beautiful meadow and I couldn't figure out who it was, the fog was making it hard to see. _

"_Hello?" I called out. There was no reply. _

"_Do I know you?" I called out again. Again, there was no answer. I took a few steps towards the now retreating figure. I could tell that it was a boy, maybe my own age. He disappeared in the fog and when he reappeared, I found my myself staring into a pair of smoldering green eyes. _

I woke up with a start and looked around myself, disoriented. Jasper had his earphones in and was listening to his IPod. His eyes were still closed, almost like he was asleep. Rose and Em were sleeping, with Rose's head lying on Emmett's shoulder. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

I sighed, remembering my dream and those smoldering green eyes. Who was that boy in my dream? _Why _was there a boy in my dream? I might have been seventeen but I had never dreamt about a boy before. But why didn't he answer me?

I felt someone shake me.

"What?" I whispered, when I realized that Jasper was trying to get my attention.

"You're finally up," he said, smiling.

"You now just realized that?" I asked. Jazz was smart most of the time, but sometimes he said the dumbest of things.

"No need for your sarcasm," Jasper said. He looked down and played with his IPod. I sighed because I knew that he wanted to ask me something, I could read it in his body language. But at the same time, he was afraid that I would get upset.

"Jazz, is there something that you want to ask me?" I asked, giving him an opening. Jasper looked up at me and his blue eyes burned bright in the darkness of the cabin.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering, you know last when you told us that you guys are moving to America," he said and paused.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked, when he didn't continue talking. Jasper sighed and looked down.

"Well, you seemed stressed and I could tell that it wasn't because you guys were moving, there was something else that was bothering you. I just wanted to know what it was?" Jasper asked, still looking down. I frowned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jasper," I said because I really didn't know what else to say. He was concerned about me but I still couldn't tell him and I felt guilty about it. Maybe it wasn't that I couldn't tell him, maybe it was that I didn't know _what_ to tell him. How to make him understand my side of the story? How do I explain to him what I felt? What I still feel when I think about…Edward.

"You don't have to tell me," Jasper said, understanding my silence. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"No, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't. Just thinking about it…thinking about him, it brings back so many memories; I just don't know what to tell you. But if you really want to know than I guess I can…tell you," I said. I looked up into his blue eyes and found nothing about concern for me.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me, who's him?" Jasper asked, quietly. He gently tugged at a stray piece of my hair and I sighed. I remembered when Edward used to do that and it had annoyed me so much. But I couldn't say his name out loud. I just couldn't do it.

"Edward Cullen," I choked out. "He was, um…he was my best friend."

"And you love him," Emmett said. I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me with accusation clear in his blue-green eyes. He never liked Edward. I started to shake my head but Emmett glared at me and I stopped.

"So, what happened?"

Rosalie. She was wake now as well and staring at me. Her blue eyes were wide and sympathetic. I looked at Emmett again.

"Go ahead, tell them," Emmett said. He got up and walked into the parent's cabin and I opened my mouth to call him back.

"Ignore him, he's being a baby," Rosalie said the last part loudly; loud enough for Emmett to hear. I pulled up the shade and looked out the window.

"I don't know how much of it you are going to understand. You're probably going to think that I am crazy," I said.

"What do you mean we're going to think you're crazy? You _are _crazy," Jasper said. I gave a small laugh and ignored his comment. I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't helping. The flood gate was open now and Edward's memories were pouring freely. I put my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Edward was the bad boy. I mean, at ten he was the scale other bad things were measured with. Everyone thought that he was going to grow up to be worse and I have no doubt that he probably is. But nobody saw the Edward I did. He was different with me. He was nice and kind and gentle. We used to read books together. Well, I used to read them to him," I said and took a deep breath. I didn't speak for a few minutes and I opened my eyes to look out the window.

"So what went wrong?" Rosalie asked gently. I looked at her.

"Everything. Everything just fell apart. Edward was damaged, you could say. He was full of angst; nothing was ever perfect for him. Except for me. He always said that I was the one thing in his life that mattered to him and he never wanted to lose me. He made me promise that I would never leave him. Two weeks later Mom and Dad announced that we were moving. Edward never spoke to me again," I said and took a deep breath. Tears were starting to brew in my eyes. I blinked quickly so the tears didn't spill over. Jasper placed his hand over mine and I tried to give him a smile.

"To this day I can't read a book without having an 'episode'. The first time I read a book in London I just started to cry uncontrollably. I felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest while I was still alive. It was physically painful for me to be away from him. When I learned how to draw, all I could sketch was Edward. I was already on a downward spiral when Leo happened…"

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand when I stopped talking and I looked up at him. His jaw was hard and his blue eyes were stormy. Jasper hadn't said a word while I was talking and I wondered what he was thinking. I gently touched my fingertips to his face and he relaxed.

"I'll always be there for you no matter how bad things get," Jasper said. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes. That's when I heard the sniffling. I looked over at Rosalie.

"Oh my god, Bella. You always say that if I were you I would have handled things better but I wouldn't have. I would have broken down. You are so strong," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, that's 'cause she's my sister," Emmett said from behind us. He motioned for Jasper to move and he sat down beside me, pulling me into a big hug.

"Whenever I hug you, I feel like I'm hugging the Hulk," I said and giggled when Emmett squeezed tighter.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Bells," Emmett whispered. I nodded as tears streamed down my face because I had such wonderful friends and an even more wonderful brother. I knew that I could trust them and not be disappointed. So I called out a group hug and Rose and Jasper joined in, squeezing me in their embrace.

"I love you guys so much," I said.

All the emotional drama made us tired so we decided to go to sleep again until it was time to land. Tomorrow was a big day. But I couldn't fall asleep. I was still trying to figure out who the green eyed boy in my dream was. There was something so familiar about his green eyes. A distinct sadness you see in the eyes of people who have lost a loved one.

I shook my head coming to no conclusion and decided to go to sleep. I didn't know how I was going to get through tomorrow but I was glad I had my family with me. With that thought I went to sleep. Sadly, I didn't know that I was about to go through pain even my family couldn't protect me from.


	5. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because if I did than I would be Hitler and all the bad guys would be like my bitches. (I got the idea of this line from a Friends episode and i don't own that either.) **

**Go read Blondiebella 'Keep my heart safe I have left it with you' it's her first fanfic. **

**This chapter is beta'd by the evil genius herself, ArianaSKY. Be nice to her because she is beta'ing a lot of stories and will soon be writing her own. **

Chapter Song: The Outside by Taylor Swift

"Home, sweet home." Jasper said taking a deep breath and looking up at his house. More like a castle, it was so big and had a long driveway leading up to the house, then there was a fountain in the middle and the driveway going around it. One way leading to the garage and the other leading to the house.

"I know it's beautiful, do you remember we used to play in the fountain and mom used to yell at us, when we got all wet." Rose said looking around. Emmett was rubbing her back because we all knew this was going to be hard for Jasper and Rose. They haven't been here since their parent's accident.

"How about we go check out the inside?" I asked trying to distract them.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." My mom agreed.

So we went to the stairs leading to the house and Rose took out the keys to open the door, so we can all go inside. We went inside and stood open mouthed in the entryway.

"OH MY GOD" I heard someone say and then realized that it was me.

"Nice." Emmett said.

Nice? What else could I have expected from my brother? He could be so insensitive sometimes. The house looked like a hurricane went through here. Everything was upside down and there was shattered glass and leaves on the floor. It was horrible; there was no way Rosie and Jazz were going to stay here.

"Why don't you two come live with us until we get this place fixed, if such a thing is possible?" My mom said looking around.

Rose and Jazz were still shocked, so they just nodded.

"H-h-How did this happen; I mean when we left it wasn't like this? Was it? Rose shrieked, you could tell she was clearly very upset. She was so excited that she would get to live in her childhood house, poor baby.

"Umm…. We can get this place fixed. We'll start with cleaning out the glass and leaves and then we'll have to fix all the furniture but we can do it, right Emmett?" I said. I'll do anything to make Rosie and Jazz get their house like the way it was.

"What? … yeah absolutely, we'll help you guys, don't worry." Emmett said after I gave him a very pointed glance.

"Alright then let's go to our house and hope it doesn't look like this, because I would hate to live on the streets." My dad said, leading the way out the house.

Everybody chuckled and my mom said "Charlie, we wouldn't exactly have to live on the streets. We can stay at a hotel."

My dad snorted and said "There is no place like home, my darling wife." And then he kissed her, passionately I might add. And since Emmett is all about competition, he started kissing Rose with more passion.

Jasper made a barfing sound and I had to smile. At least someone was happy. Jasper had his "casual dating". Charlie and Renee and Emmett and Rosalie had each other. What about me? Why can't I have a normal relationship? Everybody had someone they can rely on but me.

I sighed and as if he heard what I was thinking Jasper said "Don't worry, you still have me and no matter what it takes, I'll find the right guy for you."

"Awwww…. You're so sweet. Thank you but I don't think I'm ready to date yet, so I'll just follow you around and ruin your dates." I said trying to take his mind off the conversation we had before in the plane.

"You wouldn't." he said, acting shocked and horrified at the idea.

"Okay, people I thought we were going home not on a 'who can kill their girlfriend/boyfriend and husband/wife by choking them with each other's tongue down their throat' competition." I said feeling like I had enough of the 'happy couples' for one day.

Emmett chuckled, breaking out of his kiss. "'Kay, let's go home." He said getting in the limo.

Home, during all this drama I hadn't even thought about what was waiting for me. Now it was my turn to freak out but thankfully I had Jazz here with me, he took my hand and led me to car and all though out the ride he sat holding my hand. Some people might have thought that there was something more to my relationship with Jasper, but really it was nothing but friendship.

As we got closer to our house, I got more nauseous. "Uh-oh, I feel like I'm going to throw up." I said, looking for the nearest exit so I could just jump out of the car.

"Just hang in there, sweetie, we're here for you. Nothing will happen and if something does than we'll take care of it." Rose said. How could she have even thought that I was tougher than her? No one was tougher than Rosalie Hale, she was beautiful and she knew it. She also knew how to use that beauty of hers to get whatever she wanted.

We are here and it's time to face the world or rather the person who was the world to me. I say that because I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything to do me anymore. As I got out of the car I looked around, even though I didn't want to be here I was still happy. This place holds some good memories. My house was big and like the house in London, it didn't have a big driveway leading up to it. The driveway was just big enough to park the limo there, not that the limo will be parked here. The garage was at the back of the house and the house itself looked pretty normal. It was big enough for 6 people. It was cozy and I liked it, I didn't want to live in the house that could hold a 100 people and still have room for more.

I looked next door and my breath stopped. The house next door belonged to the Cullen's, and it held some memories I didn't want to remember. Like the third floor where I told _him_ that my family and I were moving. The house looked just like ours did. It was simple yet elegant and there was a fountain in the middle connecting out two driveways. The fountain was added after we had moved here, because my mom and Esme Cullen didn't want our houses to be separated by anything. That dream died a long time ago, now they had their children separating the houses and they chose to ignore it.

I sighed, there was no going back now and went inside the house. The inside was just like I remembered. There was the entryway and just off the entryway was the living room and if you went straight and took a left you would see the kitchen and the dining room. We never used the dining room; it was too formal for our family. We were close knit and we had our dinner in the living room. Just off the kitchen was a sliding close to that led to the backyard and beside the door there was just a wide space where my mom had put some bean bag chairs, a couch and there was also a fireplace there. We called it our 'relaxing room' because you can just sit in there read a book or do whatever and just relax. It looks out to the backyard. It is my favorite place in the house. Coming back to the entry way there is a staircase leading to the second floor and third floor. The second floor consists of my dad's study, my parents and Emmett's bedroom and now Rosalie's too I guess. That is if my parents allowed Rose and Em to sleep in the same room. Hmmm. Fat chance, but I don't see it as impossible. The third floor is my bedroom and also the guest room where I assumed Jazz would be sleeping.

"'Kay we are here. What now?" I asked turning around to look at my parents.

"What do you mean 'what now'?" my mom asked going in the living room and sitting down on the couch. "This is our house and now we are going to live here so, everybody get settled."

"Okay, we'll get to that in just a moment. I have a question first, what's the sleeping arrangement?" I asked going to sit on the couch and 'settling in'. I didn't feel that bad, I liked the whole 'settling in' idea.

"Sleeping arrangement?" my dad asked, by now all of us were sitting somewhere in the living room.

"Yeah, uhhh… in case you don't remember there are five bedrooms and there are six of us. Unless of course, you don't have a problem with Rose and Em sleeping in the same room; because Jasper is going to be in the guest bedroom." I said, gaining a 'we'll talk about this later' glare from my brother. I didn't worry about it too much; he loved me too much to do anything about it.

"How about we get our stuff out of the car, take a shower relax and get something to eat and then find the solution to this problem." Emmett suggested standing up and stretching. I have to say I wouldn't mind eating some food.

"That's great, I feel weak with hunger." I said standing up and going outside to get my luggage out of the car.

When we were all done, and Jasper had been shown where he would be sleeping, we went down to the living room and ordered a pizza.

"So, me and Charlie where thinking that maybe Jasper and Emmett can share a room so Rosalie would be able to sleep in the guest room." My mom asked going back to our previous discussion.

"Uh no Renee, I love you and I would like to thank you for letting me and Rose stay in your house but I took a pledge when I was 5 that I would never share a bed or a room with a guy." Jasper said and I don't know if my mom noticed this but he moved away from where he was sitting next to Emmett on the couch.

I chuckled and shook my head. Those two could be so juvenile sometimes.

"Okay," my mom said after she was done laughing from what Jazz had said "then the other way is that, Rose and Bella share a room."

"Now, I have to disagree. I have seen Bella's room and I do not want my privacy to be violated. No offense." Rosalie said.

"None taken." I said. I knew what she meant about the whole 'privacy being violated' thing. My room had a glass wall that looked straight into _his_ room. There was a four poster bed, with sheer lacey curtains around it. The bedspread was black and white and it was custom made in Italy. My whole room had a black and white theme. My room and my bathroom and my closet were all painted white. Everything else in my bathroom was black and my bed was also black.

"Hellooooooooooo." I heard an overly excited voice call out from the front door. We all stood up and went to see who it was.

It was like out of nowhere I was being hugged to death. Whoever was hugging me was clearly very excited to see me. But who was it?

"Oh my God, Bella I've missed you." a high shrill voice said. Pulling back I realized it was a pixie. The girl had short spiky hair and she herself was very short. This could only be Alice.

"Ohm……. Alice I've... I missed you too." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but honestly I never even tried to remember her.

"I'm so glad that you guys decided to come back." A soft voice said and immediately I recognized it as Esme Cullen. She hugged Renee, Charlie and Emmett and lastly me.

"I bet Carlisle is at the hospital." My dad said leading the way into the living room.

"Yeah dad had an 'important meeting'." Alice said putting air quotes around important meeting. She accidently bumped into Jasper while she was talking.

"I'm sorry…. I don't even know you." She said and everybody chuckled.

"Oh, right this is Jasper Hale and that's Rosalie Hale." I said pointing first to Jasper and then Rose. I also added "In case you haven't noticed they are twins."

As we were talking about how things were going here with the Cullen's and how things were in London for house. We heard the front door open again.

"Seriously, don't people knock in this town?" Jasper asked getting up to see who was at the door. But before he could do anything someone called out.

"Mom, Are you here?" it was a boy's voice and from what I knew of the Cullen family this could only be………

The guy rounded the corner and my breath stopped. He was beautiful. He had unusual bronze colored hair and they were messy. And you could tell he had a well toned body under that shirt, but that's not what caught my attention. His eyes, they were a green so intense that you couldn't even look from them and he was looking at me with hatred in them. Edward Cullen, who else could he be? He hated me and he made it pretty clear.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jazz asked rounding the corner and stopping in front of Edward, making it hard for him to enter.

"Oh, don't worry Jasper, that's just Edward, he's my son." Esme said going over and taking Edward by the hand to pull him to the couch. He looked uncomfortable. I could tell, I was going through the same thing right now.

"So, did you make the team? I don't know why I'm bothering to ask but still." Alice asked.

"Yeah, I did make the team. Again." Edward said. His voice was like honey. The most wonderful voice I've ever heard. And I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked up and caught me staring at him and even though I blushed crimson I couldn't look away from his intense gaze.

"Excuse me, anybody home?" a babyish girly voice asked from the door.

"Not again, you should lock that door." Jasper said.

When nobody said or did anything the girl rounded the corner and went straight to Edward and sat down on his lap like it was the most natural thing to do. I didn't know what happen but I had the sudden urge to teach that girl some manners. Edward was getting uncomfortable and this girl didn't even care.

"I'm Tanya by the way, Edward's girlfriend." She said, and started kissing Edward right in front of all of us.

Girlfriend? I felt as if someone had stabbed. I couldn't breathe. I got up to leave but I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and was staring Jasper in the eye or rather chest because he was so tall.

"What?" I whispered. I didn't want to draw attention to us.

"Just play along." Jasper said putting his hand around me. And he sat us down on the couch but this time I was closer to him and I was almost sitting in his lap.

Play along, what does that mean? What is he up to now? All I know is that I don't like the sound of it, but I was soon about to find out what did 'play along meant'.

**EPOV **

She was beautiful, that's all I can say. She was like a goddess with an aura, attracting my attention. I have never seen a girl so beautiful. She had dark hair and pale skin. Her eyelashes were so long they made shadows under her eyes. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and I felt like I was like I was swimming in them. They were so deep, an endless chocolate brown.

When I caught Bella staring at me, she blushed so deep that I had the urge to just go and touch her. Her skin looked like it was glowing under her blush and she looked even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. But she didn't look away from, and was finding it hard to look away too. Her eyes were so intense. I was getting more uncomfortable, it was like she could see my soul and I didn't like that. She could see through my perfect façade and I hated her for it.

Before I could react or do anything Tanya came and sat down on my lap. She announced that she was my girlfriend and I saw something like hurt in Bella's deep brown eyes when Tanya started kissing me. Good, she deserved it. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Bella was about to leave when, Jasper I think my mom called him, stood up and whispered something to her. She looked confused but she followed him and sat down next to him. Closer than before, she was practically sitting on his lap. Something like hurt and anger coursed through my body and I couldn't understand the feeling so I just ignored it.

AN: This chapter is longer than all the other one's I have written, please don't forget to review. I really like some good feedback. Please I want to put up the next chapter but I need reviews. and i know that EPOV is short but next chapter it willl be longer, hopefully.


	6. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: When I was young (as in last year) I would say when I grow up I want to own Twilight but sadly that's not possible because the lovely Stephenie Meyer owns it. **

**This chapter is beta'd by ArianaSKY, like every other chapter so far. **

Chapter Song: Love Game by Lady Gaga

After the Cullen's left, we had dinner and then mom and dad went to sleep. It was just the four us now. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over the remote and Rose was reading a magazine. As for me, I was thinking where I went wrong. According to Jasper, Edward was hurt by how close I and Jazz were sitting. If that was true than why did he leave so abruptly? And he has a girlfriend, who is more beautiful than me. So why would he be jealous?

"You know, what I've got an idea." Jasper said, forgetting his argument with Em for a moment. I didn't want to listen to his idea; usually they got us in trouble.

"And what is your brilliant idea this time, oh my dear brother?" Rose asked sarcastically, putting down her magazine.

"We should make Edward jealous."

"We should what?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. He can't be serious. How do you make a guy jealous? Especially a guy who is perfect in every way possible.

"We should make Edward jealous." He repeated, slower this time as if he was talking to a child.

"No, we are doing no such thing."

"Why, not?" he said looking hurt.

"Because, it's stupid, you can't just make someone jealous." I said. If I agreed to his plan than I would have to see Edward a lot and I wasn't planning on that. Because I am sure that where ever he went Tanya bitch-long-legs was going to be with him.

"Yes, you can. See if a guy likes a girl and the girl is with someone else, than the guy gets this feeling to kill the other guy and then the first guy confronts the girl and the second guy and that's called jealousy."

"Okay all I got is 'that's called jealousy' the rest just went right over the top of head." Rose said for the first time, since the discussion started.

"Edward was jealous when Bella sat down next to me. I could tell because I'm a guy. And he clearly thinks that there is something going on between us, so if he likes Bella we have to get it out of him because there is no way he's going to confess that himself." Jasper said with a smug smile, like he had just figured out Einstein's formula or something.

"Ookkaayy" Rose said stretching the word out. By now even Emmett was paying attention to us. And I could tell form his facial expression that he was totally into it. No, I don't want to make Edward jealous.

"See whatever happened here to make you guys leave, has something to do with him." Jasper said, looking at me.

"Why do you have to be Mr. Know-it-all?" I asked.

"Because that's just how I work, so are you guys in or out?"

"I'm in." Em and Rose said that the same time. What, did my brother just agree to something that's going to hurt me big time? I can't believe it. Now they were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"What isn't my answer obvious? No, I'm not going to do it, if you guys want to go ahead. I'm not going to play a love game that's just going to end up hurting me and a lot of other people."

"Well see the problem is that Edward has a crush on you not one of us." Em said, like that is common knowledge. And why do they keep repeating that Edward has a crush on me?

"No, he doesn't and I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said looking away I had had enough of these guys. Seriously they thought that by Jasper acting like he's my boyfriend, Edward will get jealous.

"Well you're no fun." Em said and I made the mistake of looking at them. They were looking at me with pouty faces. I can't believe this; even Rose wants to carry out the 'plan', and she's the more sensible of the two of them.

I sighed "Fine, but there will be absolutely no kissing." I said like the hopeless pushover I was.

"Yay!" They all said at the same time and jumped off the couch to some me.

"Okay guys I don't think you're plan will be all that successful if I choke to death right now." I gasped; it was getting hard to breathe. Rosalie snorted very unladylike.

"You think that if something happened to you Edward would leave us alive to carry out our plan." Rose said.

"Can you guys stop? I'm doing this because it will make you guys happy I don't how but it will. I know that Edward is not obsessed with me, if he was he would have at least talked to me today, I mean he was here for two hours and all he did was just politely nod and talk as less as possible. He didn't even look at me once." I said feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Well we have to change that." Jazz said sitting close to me and putting his hand around me in a loving way.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I questioned, feeling uneasy. I am not the type of person who likes being touched. And after what happened with Leo….. I just prefer not to get close to anyone.

"I'm getting in the character."

"What character?"

"The character of your boyfriend, Bella, you are so slow today." Emmett said from where he was sitting next to Rosalie.

Now that is a perfect couple. When you look at Em and Rose you can tell that they are made for each other. They look at each other in the love sick way and it's just breaks my heart to know that I will never have anything like what they share. They will do anything for each other. Their relationship is like Charlie and Renee's, my parents love each other endlessly. They got married right out of high school and it surprises me that they didn't get bored of each other even after all these years, in fact there love just grows every day. Sometimes I feel like the odd one out because here I am living with two happy couples, when I am all alone.

"So here's what we are going to do and you guys better listen to me I don't want to find any of listening to Little Ms. Britney Spears asking to be given more while I'm talking." Jasper said giving Emmett a look because even though he was the first to agree to the plan, he will easily get distracted.

"Fine" Em said pouting and crossing his arms.

"You guys are such babies." I said

"So here's the deal, whenever Edward is around we will act like a normal happy couple. We are totally in love and we have been together for a year, so if anyone asks just tell them so." Jasper said

"Okay, that's done when do we 'fire off the target'." Rose asked

"Tomorrow, at dinner, Renee invited the Cullen's over and Edward is going to be here with Tanya-bitch-long-legs I presume." Jasper said with a smirk

"No, tomorrow is so soon how about Monday?" I asked

"Monday you will be in school which means you and Edward will be in the same building for 7 hours." Jasper said. He was starting to get pissed and that was saying something because Jasper rarely ever got pissed. He had the ability to calm down a room when he walks into it.

"Fine" I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It surprises me how alike you guys are." Rose said looking between me and Emmett because we had on the same facial expressions.

"And what do we do if he doesn't get jealous?" I questioned

"Why wouldn't he? You're a total hottie and plus the only reason he is going to bring T-B-L-L to the dinner is to make you jealous." Rose said with a smug smile. Why wouldn't she be smug? She can speak the 'guy language' after all.

"T-B-L-L?" I asked confused.

"Tanya-Bitch-Long-Legs." She said like it should have been obvious.

"'Kay so we done here 'cause I got to go get some beauty sleep in order to look all pretty tomorrow." I said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated and you don't need beauty sleep because you're already so beautiful." Jasper said moving more close to me.

"Okay dude you're getting way too much into the character now. Why don't just get that character right out of you and move away from my little sister before I do something about it?" Emmett said giving Jasper the dead glare. Now this is my brother, the guy who will always be there for me matter what.

Emmett loves me dearly and would do anything for me. He says that he loves me more than Rose but I don't believe that. He would even go up against his best friend for me. He taught me self defense, just in case I ever needed to protect myself. I don't know when I will need it and when I do, if I would be able to use it? The thing about me is that I am a total klutz. Em says that wouldn't be a problem because if I fell on top of my attacker than at least I should be able to break something.

"Alright no need to get defensive I was just saying." Jasper said putting up his said in surrender and moving away from me.

"Why, thank you brother, your protectiveness is much appreciated but maybe you could have used it when you guys planned to make Edward jealous." I said angrily, one minute he just leaves me alone in the minefield and the next he being all protective.

Before Em could say anything Rose piqued up "What should be the name of the mission?"

"Seriously you want a name for something so ridiculous?" I teased

"We are going to call it 'Mission Jealousy.'" Jasper said, doing a gesture with his hands like he is presenting something important in history.

"How about we call it, "Mission Impossible' I mean your plan does depend upon me and if I can't even pick a name than I don't want to be a part of it. And it is going to be hard to make Edward jealous." I said matter of factly

"Fine, we will call it that and now you may all go to bed."

"We may?" I asked sarcastically

"Wait, Bella can't go to bed." Jasper said standing up and stretching

"Why ever not?" I asked pouting like a little child, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed.

"Because I don't want Edward to have to satisfaction of looking at you 24\7" Jasper said like it should have been totally obvious.

"How is he going to that satisfaction?" Rose asked confused. I knew what Jazz meant.

"My room is right across Edward's room and we both have a glass wall\window that looks into the other's room." I said blushing because of the way she was looking at me.

"So he can look into your room anytime?" she asked bewildered

"Sort of, yeah" I said looking down. I didn't want to discuss this, somehow it seemed too personal.

"Wow."

"'Kay I'm tired now, I'm going to bed." I said getting up.

"But…" Jasper started to say but I cut him off.

"And I will make sure that I give him very little attention, so he doesn't think I'm into him or something because I totally have a boyfriend whom I love dearly." I said sarcastically.

"You know what, go to bed and have Edward stare at you. See if I care?" Jasper said looking away.

"Good night." I sighed; seriously he can so childish sometimes.

I went to my bedroom and lightly closed the door behind me. It was dark in the room but I didn't bother turning on a light there was enough light coming in through the window. I went in my closet and changed into my favorite blue night gown, which was really just a really long t-shirt that came to my thighs. I went outside and sat down on my bed with the covers up.

I sighed again and looked outside; it was wonderful to be home. I could see the beach from where I sat on my bed; it was just round the corner from my house. As I was enjoying the sounds of the ocean, something caught my eye. A light turned on in the bedroom across from mine and Edward entered the room. He looked tired or stressed from what I could tell. He took off his shirt and my breath caught, he was perfectly defined. I couldn't look away from his abs. I forgot all about what I said to Jasper about giving Edward little attention.

I had a feeling like someone was watching me and when I looked up Edward was staring at me intently. Again I found it extremely hard to look away from his eyes. They were so intense and so cold; I couldn't help thinking that I have seen those eyes before I just couldn't remember where. Yes I saw them when I was kid but I was thinking more recently, and I don't mean this morning.

As I was thinking about this I saw Edward move towards the window. I didn't know what he was doing, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know. Before I could do anything he abruptly closed the curtains. I sat there like an idiot with my mouth open for god knows how long. I can't believe he just did that. So he wants to play dirty? Well I can play dirty too; I am not going to pay attention to Edward Cullen anymore. After all I do have a boyfriend I thought evilly to myself. And with thought on my mind I went to sleep, ready for tomorrow's dinner.

­­­­­­A\N: Please don't forget to review. I love guys and look forward to reading all the reviews. Thank you.


	7. Fallen

**Disclaimer: Need I say it, I don't own twilight.**

** This chapter is beta'd by ArianaSKY**

**Chapter Song: Fallen by Sarah McLachlan **

It was like someone was shining a light on my face. I didn't want to wake up, but the light was so bright. I turned upside down and pulled my covers up to my face. I didn't want to wake up just yet; I was still tired from the traveling. But it looked like I wasn't going to get much sleep, because my so-called-boyfriend cranked up the stereo. I sighed, might as well get up now. I checked the clock on my night stand and it read 10:00 am. I was fully awake now, but I just lay in bed thinking about nothing and everything.

Tonight's the dinner and I just want to crawl under my bed and never come out. Why did Jasper have to think of that plan? It totally sucks; no one ever gets jealous these days. Everybody has everything or close to everything they want. I guess it's too late to protest about it now; Jazz is not going to listen; not like he was listening last night. Good thing the sun is too bright to get a clear view of Edward's room, I would be freaking out now if I knew he was in there.

As usual the thoughts of Edward led me into a parallel universe, where everything was perfect. Too bad in this lifetime I'm stuck with Jasper no matter for how long. Probably until he realizes that his plan is a total and complete failure.

A loud pounding on my door startled me out of my thoughts. I went to open it and guess who stood at my door with a frown on his face.

"Well if it isn't my boyfriend?" I said putting my best I'm-totally-in-love-with-this-guy smile.

"Argh, it's way too early for your sarcasm. Anyways I just wanted to know how last night was, you know did anyone peek in your room by chance?" He asked acting innocent and looking around my room. I would have blocked him if it wasn't for the fact that he was so much taller than me.

"No, was someone supposed to peek into my room?" I asked innocently. Two could play at that game.

"Never mind just come down for breakfast." He asked going back to his frown mode again.

"What's with the frown?" I asked concerned, tilting my head to one side.

"Nothing, I am just worried about tonight. Just because I asked you do to something you don't want, doesn't mean I'm all to ready to do it."

"Are you getting cold feet?" I asked surprised.

"NO, it's not like that, what I'm trying to say is that I'm just worried about you." He said with concern on his face.

"Awwww, Jasper if you think that worrying about me will get you on my good side than I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said, closing the door on his face. Why is god doing this to me? Last night Jazz thought it was a brilliant idea to make Edward jealous and now he's getting cold feet.

"Argh" I need to calm down, it's too early in the morning to be angry.

I went to the window and sat down on the window seat, it wasn't there before. My parents had it build when they decided to move back. As I was sitting there looking out at the ocean because from here I could see it clearly, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, again. This is the third time I found him staring at me and yet he doesn't want to talk to me. This boy is going to drive me crazy literally and figuratively.

Well at least this time I won't let him have the satisfaction of ignoring me, I thought to myself as I got up and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth because I was getting hungry.

When I got downstairs, everyone was having breakfast and they were all showered besides me.

"The water too cold for you Bells." My dad teased.

"No, I just choose to shower after I ate something." I answered annoyed.

"Okay what is it?" my mom asked getting up from the table and coming around to my side.

"Nothing"

"No, it's not nothing." why does my mom have to know my every move and feeling and every thought I have ever had?

"It's just that……. you know my room is….."

"Perfect." Emmett said, giving me a look which I didn't understand.

"That's it? That's what's bothering you?" my mom asked disbelief.

"Yeah, that's it. You know what, after I sleep in there a couple more times and mess it up to match my taste, It'll feel fine." I said looking anywhere but at my mom. She always knew when I was lying to her and I guess she knew now too but she sensed that I didn't want to talk about and she let it go.

"Okay well your dad and I need to go somewhere and we will see all of you for lunch." My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"'Bye" my dad said as he left the room after my mom.

"Okay what's with the look?" I asked Emmett.

"Mom is already very stressed about the fact that she hurt you when she asked you to move away from here and then to ask you to move back, I think it will be for the best if you don't tell her that Edward can look in your room anytime he wants to."

"I know you're right but he doesn't look into my room anytime he wants." I lied, actually the two times I saw him he was doing exactly that.

"Yeah, ok let's just go with that" he said and got to get coffee.

I turned to look in the fridge for something to eat. Tonight was going to be a disaster, I can just feel it and if everything does go according to the plan then I'm pretty sure Emmett's going to ruin it somehow. My brother hates Edward with a passion. And to make matters worse…there was a knock on the patio door.

"Anyone home?" a voice called. A male voice, that sends shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, umm… did you need something because we are kind of in the middle of a discussion?" Rose said unsympathetically.

Edward entered the kitchen looking absolutely gorgeous like he always did. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly planning on staying here forever." He replied, narrowing his eyes at Rose.

"Then why are you here?" Jasper asked rudely coming around the kitchen island to stand next to me.

"I just came here to drop off this bottle of red wine, Renee asked my mom for. It's for some cooking thing." He replied just as rudely, clearly Edward wasn't afraid of Jasper, but sadly Jasper wanted him to be.

"Thanks." I said looking at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze to find that he was staring at Jasper's hand on mine. He looked almost…….. angry. But I told myself that's not possible because he has no feelings for me; it's just me hoping that he did.

I looked up to see Jasper looking between our hands and Edward like he was trying to solve a mystery. As I turned to look at Edward, I found him looking at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and knew I was blushing uncontrollably. I don't know what happened but it was like we were the only two people in kitchen, in the whole world everybody just seemed to shimmer out of vision. It was just me and Edward, I knew that I shouldn't be looking at him like that but I couldn't find it in myself to look away, his beautiful green eyes were so intense. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and turned and left abruptly.

"Well that was awkward and…. Rude." Jasper said turning away to look in fridge.

"Rude…… you are one who was rude. He only came in here to drop off the red wine it's not like he did it on purpose. And yet he was still polite." I said angrily. I was angry because I agreed to Jasper's stupid plan and because Edward can't even think of a single word he wants to say to me.

"Whoa, what's with you I was thinking you would be happy because Edward was totally jealous." Rose said from where she said at the breakfast table.

"He was not jealous." I said for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, yes he was. Edward Cullen is totally smitten." Rose said smiling brightly and winking at me.

"You really think he's smitten?" I asked starting to smile.

"Absolutely, why wouldn't he be smitten you're a total hottie." Rose said getting up coming around to the island me.

"Bells, I really think you should take that shower now." Emmett said looking out the kitchen window, I don't know what or who he saw but he didn't look too happy.

"'Kay." I said picking an apple and going upstairs to take a shower.

I was feeling light as I went to my room but as soon as I entered my room that feeling of lightness disappeared replaced by something hard and cold, because right across my room Edward Cullen was making out with Tanya-Bitch-Long-Legs. I felt something wet on my face and realized that I was crying. I can't let this happened, I can't let Edward Cullen run my life because it's ridiculous and unhealthy for me.

So I took a deep breath went over to my window and closed the curtain and went to take a shower. Today was going to be a long day, I could just feel it.

After the shower I just stayed in my room and decided instead of reading a book I'll listen to music; makes it kind of hard to think. Sitting in my room I realized I have been the same person I was six years ago, my room hasn't changed much in fact my room in London is the replica of my room here. My mom says a person needs to change their ways in order to grow, and I just feel like I'm stuck in my 10 year old self. It's time for a change, I need to let go of the things I can't have.

So I got up and pulled the curtain away from the window, let Edward Cullen make out with his girlfriend as much as he wants I'm going to let it bother me. In fact it shouldn't bother, after all I do have a 'boyfriend' myself. So I'm going to go down and have some fun with him.

"Hey, Jazz where's everybody else?" I asked, after I came downstairs and saw that only Jasper was in the living room.

"Em and Rose are probably making out in his room and your mom just called she'll be home in about an hour." He said looking up from the book he was reading on World War I.

"Don't you ever get bored of reading history?" I asked flopping down on the couch.

"Not really, what to get bored of? History is interesting, I like knowing what happen during the World Wars or what our forefather were like. I mean it's the only way we can keep history from repeating itself, right?" He turned to face me and set the book aside. That's one of the great things about Jasper, when you want to talk he's all ears.

"Can you really…?"

"Can I really what?" he asked confused.

"Can you really stop history from repeating itself, I mean I am here and I just see things the way they were when I left and I think if I don't change that history _will _repeat itself. Mine and Edward's history." I said, looking down at my hands because I didn't want to let him know how much it hurt to think that Edward and I are history now.

"Hey look at me." Jasper said softly, lifting my head up so I was looking at him.

"What's bothering you Bells?"

"I don't……. I don't want any of this. I don't want to be here and I don't want to make Edward jealous if he really likes me he should say something or at least talk to me. But the only time I saw him he just looked at me like I hurt him or something, when in truth he hurt me. He's the reason my parents asked me to leave the country and…….. and him. He's the reason I left him. And now that we're back, I just want to forget about all that stuff and start new. God, does that even make sense?"

"Yes, it does." My mom said from where she was standing in the doorway. I hadn't realized it but I had started crying and I the last thing I wanted was or my mom to see me like this.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry. I would say I didn't realize you felt that way but that would be lying, the truth is I didn't want to you to feel this way and I just ignored for years and now I feel so terrible." Great, I'd made my mom cry. I'm such a horrible person.

"Mom, please don't say that. I feel like you've done me a favor by not talking about it and I would like you to continue doing that. Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering. Remember you said it to me that night at the airport six years ago?" (That quote is taken from One Tree Hill first season)

"Yeah, okay let' have lunch. We have a long evening ahead of us." My mom said hugging me and I hugged her back, loving the way she smells. Like my childhood, when everything felt surreal.

A/N: Sorry. I had a huge writer's block but now I'm back hopefully I will put the next chapter up this week or on the weekend. And thanks to everybody who read my story and please review. I know I'm a horrible person and don't deserve them but please they mean a lot to me. Thank you all.

P.S. I'm looking for a Beta. Thanks


	8. Lovebug

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

**Chapter Song: Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers **

I went through almost a whole day without thinking about Edward. I decided not to think about him as _him _like he's the only guy on earth. I've been in my room for almost an hour now trying to pick out my dinner dress. Rose said it should say 'I'm beautiful but I have a boyfriend' and I've been through my wardrobe twice and I can't find anything. Maybe I should just ask Rosalie.

"Bella, did you find a dress yet?" Rose asked coming into my room.

"No, actually I was just coming to ask you if you have something I can borrow." I mumbled.

"I knew it, that's why I brought you these. Now, quickly pick one we don't have much time. I need to get ready too." She said placing 3 dresses on my bed.

The first one was a deep burgundy color and it was a knee length, backless dress. It was beautiful but it was not me. The second was a red cocktail dress that barely reached mid-thigh again not for me. The last one was a simple v-neck white dress and it was knee length and very slightly off the shoulders. I didn't even think twice before picking that dress, because I had tried it on for Rose when we went shopping the last time. (**Dress on profile**.)

"The white one." I told Rose who was standing near my vanity.

"I knew you'd pick that one, which is why I already picked your make-up and hairstyle for you." She said with a sly grin.

"Ummm… just the dress is fine. Thank you." I said picking it up and taking it to the bathroom. Rose gave me a 'you're kidding me' look and grabbed my arm sitting me down on the vanity chair.

"Bells you are beautiful and you will look even more beautiful with just a touch of style and make-up. Just a touch, I promise." She said with big innocent eyes.

"Just a touch or I'll tell Emmett." I said turning around to look in the mirror.

I sighed "Do you magic my fairy godmother."

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath, it'll be over before you notice."

Then she started doing my make-up and I think I dozed off because I the next think I knew it was over.

"Okay don't look in the mirror until you have put your dress on. I'm going to get dressed and find you some heels." She said picking up my dress from where she had put it on the bed before.

"Wait, what are you going to wear?" I asked getting up from the chair and taking the dress from her.

"The red cocktail dress, of course." She said picking it up and holding it against her body. That's when I noticed that her eyelids were the same color as the dress only lighter and with sparkles.

"But, then why did you ask me to pick one of three when you were wearing that dress." I asked confused.

"Because I knew you wouldn't pick it, it's just not you." She replied twirling her hair.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked laughing.

"Yes" we both said at the same time and laughed.

"Now, go put on your dress and don't smear you make-up or mess up or hair." She threatened.

So I went into my walk-in closet to change, because Rose was changing in the room. I put on my dress and came out of my closet to look in the full length mirror. And I was a bit surprised by the image reflected in the mirror. Rose had put very light silver eye shadow on my eyes and just a touch of pink lip gloss. She had curled my hair so that it fell down in cascades.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked from behind me. I turned around and saw that she was leaning against my doorframe looking like a goddesses in her cocktail dress.

"That you look beautiful." I said awed.

"Why, thank you but I was talking about you. Do you like how you look?" she said blushing slightly.

"Yes, thank you." I said while twirling around in front of the mirror. Rose laughed and gave me shoes to put on.

"C'mon let's go downstairs, everyone is waiting." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

"'Kay I'll just be a minute." I said turning around to look at myself one final time. Now I'm nervous, as much as I want Edward to want me I know that's it's not going to happen. We are just wasting our time. I turned around to look out the window to see if he was in his room but sadly the lights were turned off. I picked up my purse and walked out of my room.

When I got downstairs everyone was in the living room waiting for me.

"Oh, Bella you look beautiful." My mom said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Bells, your mother is right." My dad said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow, you just made our plan a whole lot easier." Jasper said staring at me

"Thanks, but stop staring at me you guys." I said looking down at the floor, feeling self-conscious.

"Wait, what plan Jasper is talking about." Renee asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing mom just Jazz being Jazz." Em said quickly.

"Since when is Jazz being Jazz a good thing?" Charlie asked eyeing Jasper.

"Dad it's nothing, I promise." I said looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Now, since we are going next door for dinner do we have to be on time." Jasper asked coming over to stand next to me.

"Yes, we do. We should be leaving now." Renee said walking out the door with Charlie at her side.

"You ready?" Emmett asked me with concern, once our parents were out of earshot.

"No, let's just get it over with." I said walking out the door without looking at any of them.

The night air felt good on my face. It helped me calm down. I looked up to see the sky brighten with stars. It was beautiful and it would be even more beautiful if I could share this moment with someone, someone who doesn't even look at me let alone talk to me.

Once I got to the Cullen house, I saw that the door was open so I decided to just walk in. It was exactly like I remembered; the walls were white except for the one in the back which was all glass. Just inside the door was an entryway and off the side to the entryway was the living room.

My parents were in there with the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the white couch against the wall. Renee and Charlie were sitting across from them on another couch. They were all talking amongst each other. I turned around and saw Edward sitting on a loveseat with Tanya on his lap. I felt a hand wrap around waist, I looked up to see Jasper looking at me cautiously.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in." I said snuggling closer to him.

"You weren't meant to." He said with a cryptic smile.

"Awwww, it's that romantic." Rose said sarcastically.

"Are you kids just going to stand there and talk amongst yourself all night?" Carlisle asked gesturing for us to come and sit down.

"So what were you guys whispering about?" My dad asked turning to look at us.

"Nothing, dad we are not screwing with you guys." Emmett said giving Charlie a big innocent smile.

"Let's pretend that that's true." Renee said smiling and resuming her conversation with Esme.

"Why is your mom so convinced that I'm going to screw something up?" Jasper asked leaning back on the couch.

"Umm… maybe because every time you plan something or do something you screw up." I said laughing.

"Are we sure we want to carry out the plan because Bella is right you do usually screw up and I don't like what I'm seeing." Rose said.

We all turned to see what she was talking about. My breathe caught as I watched the scene in front of me; Edward and Tanya were in full-on making out mode. As I watched Edward's hand began to slowly slide under Tanya shirt and her hand tightened in his hair. Before this could go any further…

"Let's have dinner." Esme said, startling me.

"Okay, really who does that? I mean c'mon get a room there are people sitting here who don't want to see jerk and jerkette exchange saliva." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"You are such a hypocrite, you and Em are like the king and queen of PDA." I said laughing at her remark.

"I know I just said that to make you feel better." She said with a smug smile.

"Well, congratulations it worked." I said giving her a smile.

"So where is Alice? I mean we've been here nearly half an hour and she hasn't attacked us yet." Jazz said looking around.

"She said she was going out on an "emergency shopping trip" and would be back soon." Edward said getting up and almost pushing Tanya off his lap as he did so.

"I'm hoooo…….. Late." We all heard Alice say as she came around the corner.

"I guess my shopping trip lasted longer than I had expected." She said dumping, what seemed like a million shopping bags on the couch.

"Alright people let's eat I'm starving." She said as she walked out of the living room and into the backyard where we'll be having dinner.

………………

After dinner all of us just sat on the lounge chairs talking and enjoying the weather. I mostly just stared off into space.

"Oh... let's have dessert." Esme said after a very long argument on "who spends more time at work" my dad or Dr. Cullen.

"I'll get it." I said quickly, anything to get away.

I got up and walked into the house going straight for the kitchen. I opened the fridge to take out the dessert but before I could, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I looked up at the same time Edward came in.

"Hey." He said smiling crookedly at me.

For a moment all thoughts and speech left me and all I could think about was how beautiful he was. Then I remembered that this beautiful smiling boy has been ignoring for god knows what reason. Maybe he thinks that if he just starts talking to me again, I'll forget about everything. If he does then he's in for a big surprise.

"What you're talking to me again?" I asked angrily dumping the soufflés on the kitchen counter.

"Bella…. It's not like I want to be a jerk." He said frowning and looking down at the floor.

"Really, doesn't seem that way to me." I said rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

"Look I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"Sure, you keep thinking that. I have to take the soufflés outside." I said picking up the tray and walking past him.

"Wait… Bella I know this is going to sound weird but don't wear white." He said grinning.

"What?" I asked confused. I looked down at my dress, was it transparent. I'm going to kill Rose.

"No… you look beautiful it's not that. It's just white makes you look really vulnerable and I know that you're anything but that. And I'll see you at school, I guess." He said walking out of the kitchen, leaving me dumbfounded and blushing.

It was hard to explain what just happened here. One minute he was telling me that we can't be friends and the next he was complimenting me. Yet the only thing I could think about was that he talked to me. He. Talked. To. Me. _He _talked to _me. _I left the kitchen, with a smile plastered to me face thinking what he meant by seeing me at school.


	9. One Step At A Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter Song: One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks

Last night I went to bed happy. Jasper asked me why I was so happy but I didn't tell him. I don't want to tell anyone that I talked to Edward or rather Edward talked to me. If I told anyone about this I'm sure the news won't take that long to get to my parents and then we'll be forced to move again. Renee was watching me the whole time we were at the Cullen's last night. It's like she was expecting me to get up on the table, take off my clothes and start dancing. A little trust is all I ask, I won't get too attached to Edward this time. I learn from my mistakes.

The sun is too bright as it streams through my window. I can't help but smile. I like the sun. I couldn't help but think about last night when Edward talked to me. I felt myself smile again. I sighed and got up, I was going to be late for school and it was only the first day. As I showered and dressed, my mind kept wandering to Edward. I know what was happening was wrong, I had promised myself I will stay away from him when I moved here. And yet here I was acting like a 13 year old in love and all over a guy who has a girlfriend. Well, looking on the bright side I had a boyfriend. No matter how fake he is. I sighed again, I guess it's just one of those things you can't figure out, or don't want to figure out.

Sitting in the kitchen was lonely, to say the least. No one was up yet, because they had no reason to be up yet. They were all sleeping and here I was dressed from my very first day at Beverly Hills high. I still had some time, so I closed my eyes and put my head on the table. The next I knew someone was trying to wake me up. I sat up groggy and looked around.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." Jasper grinned and sat down next to me.

"Ummm…. Good Morning, I guess?" It sounded more like a question. I don't remember the last time Jasper was up this early.

"You guessed right, it is a good morning." He replied, putting his paper down and coming over to kiss me on the cheek.

I just rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"I'm trying to be supportive here, the least you could do is play along." He said with mock hurt.

So I decided to play along, "Thanks, Hun." I said sarcastically, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

This time he rolled his eyes.

We didn't say a word to each other after that. I got my milk and cereal and sat down at the table again, to eat. I was taking my time because even thought I took my time taking a shower and getting ready, I still had 20 minutes before I left for school.

"I hope you are ready for your first day." Jazz said getting up and dumping his coffee mug in the sink.

"As ready as I can be". I replied.

"So why don't you get everything you need and I'll drive you to school?" It came out as a question.

"You don't need to do that. I can drive myself." I said, blushing. I was not good with feelings.

"Yeah, with what, you don't have a car."

"I'll take yours."

"Even _I _don't have a car, I was taking you in Em's jeep." He replied coming over to sit down next to me.

"What's this really about Bells? Do you want Edward to drive you to school." He asked calmly but I could tell that he was hurt.

"What….. No, I don't want him to drive me. Believe me it's true. But I don't want you to drive me either." I said looking down at the table.

"Well you got to pick one of us."

"Fine, you can take me but just today." I said getting up and putting my bowl in the sink.

"Alright, because someone has to drop you to school and since I'm your boyfriend I took it upon myself." He cheered. Sometimes it was really easy to make Jasper happy. But at other times I had no idea what he wanted.

"'Kay, well you better hurry up 'cause I'm leaving." I got up, rinsed my dishes and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Jasper. He's known me for a long time and if I stayed and talked, he would know something was up. That I was hiding something from him, but no matter how hard I tried I didn't want to tell anyone about Edward, not yet.

I walked out of the house and waited for Jazz to come out. I looked around the neighborhood and all the big fancy houses, they all seemed so quiet. No one could tell what was going on inside. It was eerie. As I was thinking about the houses, I heard a soft purr behind me. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me from the driver's side of a shiny Volvo. I wanted to do something, wave or walk over and say hello. But all I did was roll my eyes and look away. I was getting tired of all the staring. And Jazz chose that exact moment to come out of the house. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was what happened after Jazz came out.

Edward got out of his car and started making his was over to where I was standing. I stood there frozen to my place. What if he mentioned last night? Jasper would freak if he found out I didn't tell him. Why is he coming over now? I was alone a minute ago and he didn't even bother to wave at me or something. Jasper and Edward both came to where I was standing and stood staring at each like predator and prey, although they both were the predators and I was the prey. I decided to break to the silence, before it killed me.

"Jazz, this is Edward. Edward this is Jasper, my best friend and boyfriend." At the word boyfriend Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at me, amused. What, only he was allowed to date? Like me having a boyfriend was such a crime.

"Hey, nice meeting you." Jazz said sticking out his hand.

"Likewise." Edward replied and shook Jasper's hand.

Someone kill me right now. The tension in the air was so thick it could be sliced with a knife. I needed to get away before one of them said something that I will regret.

"Um, so I'll see you at school. C'mon Jazz I don't wanna be late for my first day." I said this, and slipped in the passenger seat and waited impatiently for Jasper. It seemed like an eternity before he finally slipped into the driver's side, although it couldn't have been more than a minute. As we pulled away Jasper looked up at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious. Was there something on my face? Did I just stand there and talked to Edward Cullen, while there was something on my face that didn't belong there?

"Nothing." He said with a smirk and turned to look at the road.

"Okayyy, than why are you looking at me funny?"

"You introduced me as your boyfriend."

"Yessss and your point is." What was this about; he was starting to confuse me.

"My point is, until yesterday you weren't even willing to participate in our little plan and now your introducing me as your boyfriend." He said glancing at me.

"I don't know, I guess it just slipped out." And I honestly didn't know what that was about. I hadn't meant to say he was my boyfriend; all I was planning on saying was that he was my best friend. That alone would have been enough to make Edward jealous, but no I had to add the cherry on top. Well, what's done is done and Edward did always like cherries.

"That's my point, it's not something that just slips out, considering if you weren't planning on saying it. And you didn't say just 'boyfriend' you said 'best friend' and 'boyfriend', seems to me that you added the cherry on top." Jasper said like he had read my mind. Or worse did I just say everything I was thinking out loud? Impossible, Jazz would have been laughing if that was the case.

"I know, it seemed curious but I couldn't help myself. One look at him and last night came flooding back. I mean, he's not the only one who's allowed to date. Plus, he seems to be dating a total slut, while you are a gentleman. Now all you have to do is stop staring at Alice." I smirked and looked at the window, we were nearing the school because I could see a lot of students walking/driving by us.

"I was not staring at Alice and what do you care who Edward dates." he replied haughtily.

"I don't care and yes you were. If it you weren't my fake boyfriend, I would be jealous." He parked the car in front of the main office and I got out but not before he got the last word.

"I was not staring at Alice and you have yourself a good day." He replied and sped away.

I stared at the car as it pulled out of the parking lot. Jasper always has to have the last word. It's so annoying sometimes. A car honked it's horn and I turned to look who it's honking at. I shouldn't have turned because there it was, the shiny Volvo, honking at me, of all people. I rolled my eyes turned back around and walked into the main office, ready to begin my first day. I know Edward wanted to talk to me because I saw him get out of the car and walk towards me, but right now I had other things on my mind. For example, I needed to get my schedule and get to class, before I was late. Edward will have to wait because I was going to take one step at a time.

-:-

AN: I decided to edit all of my chapters, so there might be new stuff in some of them. Sorry, i know i'm a horrible person, because i haven't updated in so long. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	10. Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift **

I had forgotten how stubborn Edward was. He didn't take no for an answer. So ever since this morning when I ignored him in the parking lot, he's been acting like I'm invisible. I can't sat say that I don't want it to be true. I'm tired of being the new girl and it's only been half a day. I had one class with Alice and she suggested I sit with her and 'the gang' at lunch. I wasn't sure if that still applied because I just found out from a very helpful source that Edward was part of the gang too or more like the king of the gang. Now obviously what would a king want from some like me; a mere peasant.

Now, I was actually thinking about making a run for it. My life, I mean. If I take Alice up on her offer, Edward will for sure stare me to death. I mean it's like he can't even see how much I love him, how obsessed I am with him. I thought a lot about it and realized that unless he wants to lose his throne, he'll have to date Tanya. Tanya, the strawberry blond, the queen of the school. Or Tanya-Bitch-Long-Legs, as Rosalie so fondly calls her. This isn't supposed to be happening, I always let Edward make the decisions, I know that sounds like I need a guy to make my decisions but no. Edward always liked making decisions that's why I let him do it, because it made him happy. Edward decided that we will be nothing, we won't even have a decent conversation, then so be it. I'll try to live with it and even if I wanted to talk to him, what's the point. He's stubborn and he won't talk to me.

When I entered the cafeteria, hoping to get out of there before Alice saw me, it happened. Alice saw me, and she came over, so we can get lunch together and dragged me to her table. Edward wasn't there yet so I thought he won't be joining us. No such luck, Edward apparently was talking to the Coach of the basketball team and will be joining us shortly. So, until then, Alice decided to make introductions. Bad move.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She's an old friend and she just moved in next door to me again. Bella, this is everyone." Alice said, all smile and excitement.

"Hey, Bella." Everyone replied at the same time. Later I found out that 'everyone' was 'the gang' which just so happens to be made up of jocks and cheerleaders. Alice was a cheerleader. It made sense, because she was so hyper all the time.

"You know, Bella and Edward are best friends." Alice said to T-B-L-L.

"Oh, really." Tanya was twirling her hair and glaring at me.

"Used to be, not anymore." A voice said from behind me and everyone turned to see who it was. I didn't need to turn, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was King Edward Cullen, here to destroy peasant Isabella Swan's life. Or what was left it.

"Oh, Edward don't be like that." Alice playfully punched Edward in the arm.

"Eddie." Tanya said in this whiny voice and got up to go kiss Edward. Seriously, does she have to do it all the time?

"So, Bella. Are you free tonight, 'cause I was hoping we could catch a movie and then have dinner together?" A boy, Mike, I think his name was, asked me. Wow, whatever happened to actually asking out a girl, before you put your hands all over her, 'cause right now his hand was slowly moving up my leg. I shifted over a little, to put some space between us.

"That sounds great. Do you know any new movie that's out right now, because my boyfriend was asking me in the morning if we could go watch a movie tonight." I replied, smiling innocently.

"You know, I wouldn't mind your boyfriend coming along but I'd rather have all to myself." The boy doesn't let go, does he. Well two could play at that game.

"Awww... that's so sweet, but see he's my brother's best friend and the one thing they both have in common is that, they are super duper protective of me. I don't think they'll like it to much if I went out with a total douche bag." I replied and got up to put away my lunch tray. I knew Edward was watching the whole exchange and he didn't even bother to say something. What a total douche bag. Before I could get away from the lunch table I felt someone grab my hand. It was Mike.

"What do you want, Newton?" I asked through clenched teeth. I didn't like it so much when someone touched me without my permission.

"I think I already made that clear." He smirked, his face was inches away from mine.

"Let go, of her Mike." Alice growled.

"No Alice, it's okay. You know what? Why don't you just ask my boyfriend, what he thinks about you asking me out. He'll be here to pick me up after school, after all he loves me too much and we both live in the same house." With that I dug my nails into his wrist. He dropped my hand like it had caught fire. I looked at Edward and he was watching all of this with an amused look in his eyes. If he thought, that everything will be alright if he talked to me after this, he had no idea. Edward Cullen will have hell to pay for. The game is on and I know three people who hate losing.

I walked away with dignity, my head held high. I knew guys like Mike, they just don't let go. He'll be there when Jazz comes to pick me up and I was looking forward to it. I wanted Edward to see exactly how much Jazz loved me. Well, as a best friend, but Edward didn't need to know that. I still had a long time before lunch was over, so I decided to go to the library and write in my diary. The library was a quiet place, not a lot of people were there. Only a couple of people who ate lunch in the library and the librarians. I choose a secluded corner in the back and sat down.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm at school right now. I didn't have time to write before, when so much was happening in my life. Last night we went to dinner at the Cullen house. Originally the dinner was supposed to be held at ours but Mrs. Cullen said that we just moved in and we must be tired, so she's throwing the dinner. Everything is settled at the house now. At first Rose didn't have a room to sleep in, but now she's sleeping in Em's room. The door has to be open at all time and Em is sleeping on the daybed. I found all that hilariously funny. Last night Edward talked to me. I was so excited, I kept smiling the whole time. I thought finally we were making a break through. Maybe, everything will be alright, after all. Boy, was I ever wrong. This morning, Jazz decided he was going to drop me off to school and right outside the house we bumped into Edward. And I introduced Jazz as my boyfriend. I feel so stupid, because now Edward isn't talking to me at all. I mean, whenever I'm around, he ignores me and starts talking to Tanya. Why? She's so stupid and whiny. She can't see the way his eyes light up when he smiles. I do, I'm that obsessed with him. Anyways, Edward has decided I'm invisible and two can play at that game. I have decided to ignore Edward at all costs. No matter what he does, or what he says. Edward Cullen does not exist. More later, I don't want to be late for class. _

The bell was about to ring, I had 5 minutes to get my stuff and get to class. I had Writer's Craft right now, and in this class, students learn how to write. I was so excited; I love writing. When I walked into class, it was mostly empty. So I chose a seat in the back and sat down. There was still time before class started and I decided to kill time by reading a book. Students were starting to come into the class. I head a scrape of a chair beside me and looked up smiling, about to greet whoever was sitting down next to me. My smile vanished, when I saw who it was. The King himself. He was looking at me with that damned amusement. Well, I had made a decision and I was going to stick to it. Edward Cullen does not exist.

I looked away, to look at the other students. I was shocked at what I saw. Half the class was Jocks and Cheerleaders. Since when do these two cliques like writing so much? It was not possible. I'm not being stereotypical because Jocks and Cheerleader can be smart but I just had lunch with them and they weren't. Smart, I mean. This class must be extremely easy for this much Royalty to be in it. The teacher walked in then and called the class to order.

Her name was Ms. Miller. The first thing she said to the class was that this class wasn't an easy one so if anyone thinks it's an easy A, they should reconsider. We were required to keep a journal, in which we would be writing mostly every day. We were going to hand in the journal for evaluation, so it had to be classroom appropriate. She would also appreciate it, if it didn't have anything in it, which she will be required to bring down to the principal. Like a murder confession or something. We will be writing in it throughout the year, and it didn't have to be something done within the class room. It could be anything. A conversation we overheard or our feelings. Not something like a love confession, or What'shisface+What'shername = Love. Something that had a little more substance and could be used in a piece of writing.

I was so excited I could hardly sit still. This class was going to be fun. Besides the fact that Edward kept staring at me, the whole time the teacher was talking. For someone who's pretending I'm invisible, he stares too much. Whatever, I was ignoring him anyway. I paid attention to the teacher, as she explained what will be required of us this year.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I was out of my seat faster than a lightning bolt. I knew Edward was ignoring me, but just in case he was getting any ideas, I didn't want to be there. The rest of the day passed like a blur and I realized the only fun class I had was writer's craft, which I had to share with Edward. How was I supposed to enjoy something I love, when he was sitting right there staring daggers at me? When the last bell rang, and I walked into the hallway, I felt a hand wrap around waist. I didn't care who it was, I dug my nails into the arm that was still around my wait and made a run for it. I had, had enough touching for one day, to last me a life time. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out to the parking lot. I was about to run out of the parking lot, when I felt someone wrap their arms around me, again. I turned, ready to yell the shit out of the person, when I realized it was Jasper.

"Hey, Bells. You look pale. Are you alright?" He asked going straight to protective mode. I was about to say yes, when I noticed Mike walking towards.

"No." I said and then I told him everything. I finished, just as Mike tapped Jazz on the shoulder.

"Hey, you must be the famous boyfriend, I heard so much about." Mike offered his hand for Jasper to shake, but Jazz did an unexpected thing. Instead of shaking Mike's hand, he punched Mike. Right in his face, and his came away red, because Mike's nose had started to bleed. People had started to gather around because Mike had begun screaming like a girl. It was kind of funny.

"Shut up and next time don't even come within a 5 mile radius of Bella or I'm going to do far worse than break your nose." Jazz growled. He led me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I slid in and he ran to the other side. I looked around the people standing there and noticed Edward, he had a funny look on his face. I sighed and looked away. Jasper pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road that led home, My sanctuary. Jasper was looking straight ahead and he had a murderous expression on his face. The same expression Edward had when we left the parking lot, I realized. But I decided to put that out of my mind.

"Jazz, what was all that about? I told you everything because I expected you not to use violence." I said.

"Well, you shouldn't have because there are two reasons. One: I can't stand the thought of you going out with some douche bag or some douche bag coming near you, you're my best friend and the most wonderful person I know. Two: Edward was there." He replied calmly.

"Thank you for the first one, and as for the second you are not allowed to break some guys nose just because Edward was there." I replied. I was kind of touched with what he said about not allowing me to date a douche bag.

"Bella, it's okay. I didn't punch him that bad. Compared to You-Know-Who, this Mike wasn't even bleeding that bad." He said, throwing a casual, yet careful glance my way. I know who he was talking about and he knew what happens when someone brings that up. I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell me how was the first day of school or not?" He asked nudging me in a playful way.

"After we get home, I'm sure Em and Rose are dying to hear about it too." I smiled and got more comfortable on the seat.

The first day of school was officially over. Now that I think about it, it could have been worse. Edward could have talked to me and then I would have had to deal with Tanya. I already had so much going through my mind, I don't think I would have been able to handle her. The first day was officially over and Isabella Marie Swan is now 'the invisible girl'. Hopefully, tomorrow it remains that way, because a lot of people saw what happened in the parking lot and at Beverly Hills High news travels fast.

**AN: Sorry, if this chapter isn`t everything you guys expected. I wrote it while I was at work. Don`t forget to review. If any of you have any ideas for further chapters please don`t feel shy and tell me. I would appreciate it. Thanks. Lots of love. **


End file.
